Was it a dream?
by majestic-sam
Summary: original title.. may chnage depending on if i continue the weird story plot.. Note: long chapters when in word adn size 8 they each make at least three pages long.. ]


**High School Musical**

**Chapter 1 – Close Call**

Zeke and Sharpay continued to clean up the rest of the balloons in the gym, before going to the mini party in the cafeteria (it was like the whole school) and it was to end at 6. Once the two were done they were going to the party, but sharpay wanted other things.

Sharpay "I love your cookies!"

Zeke "Ha-ha, yes I know"

Sharpay "You know what else I would like is some chocolate," pauses for a minute, "and some milk."

Zeke a little confused "Huh? Um, I think I might have some chocolate in my bag, but milk I don't think so."

Shapay was a little frustrated that Zeke didn't get it, but didn't show it much. "Oh that's ok, but why don't we go check your bag after all we are finished here."

Zeke "Okay, lets go, I put it in a special location that only the basketball team knows, and no one else"

Sharpay "How come no one else knows?"

Zeke "Oh, well we were just horsing around and we broke an opening in the bleachers."

Sharpay "Oh, I see" pause "OK! Where is it?"

Zeke threw the last balloon into the garbage pail and grabbed Sharpay's arm, "Come on this way!"

The two teens walked to the North side of the gym where there was a door leading to the fields was. Zeke looked around cautiously so that no one was coming in. He then gently gripped the wooden boards that covered the sides of the bleachers and slid them forward; trying to make sure that it didn't scratch the floor or make too much noise. Zeke then grabbed Sharpay's arm again and pulled her in "Watch your head!" After they were both in, Zeke then put the boards back in place.

Sharpay "Wow, this secret place is nice and yet ironic."

Zeke "Ha-ha, I get what you mean."

Sharpay "You hear people always "go to hang out under the bleachers" does air quotes just never actually thought that that was possible here in this Gym."

Zeke "Just remember what we learned in Literature class gymnos"

The two laugh, and then Zeke grabs his bag and starts to look through it to see if there was any chocolate. Then suddenly, Sharpay jumps on his back

Sharpay "You know what I think I've already found my chocolate and milk"

Zeke "Huh" gets up trying not to hurt Sharpay as he keeps her wrapped legs around his waist as he moves her around to his front so that they can see into each others eyes.

Sharpay "You know, this chocolate needs to be unwrapped and the milk needs to be pumped out." Pauses for a moment "actually I think I need lotion instead" she changed it to lotion trying to see if Zeke was getting her subliminal messages.

Zeke "Ok, I'm lost, I thought that you wanted milk with your chocolate"

Sharpay "believe me I do want it, and this Gym is going to get what it really means"

Sharpay jumped up and slammed her ass down onto Zeke's pelvis, and repeated again and again.

Sharpay "Sooo.. do you have the chocolate and lotion I want?"

It finally dawned on him after he had been semi-ridden like a horse.

Zeke "Ummm, ok, sure, you can have some chocolate, milk, and lotion" He smiled and stared at her, and he could feel the excitement running through his body, mainly to his lower body.

The gym seemed to fill up with heat, sweat, and fireworks and yet it was only two kids under the bleachers beginning to make-out. Sharpay pressed her lips against Zeke's and she deepened it in such haste that Zeke was caught off guard when her tongue entered his mouth. Then she pressed her breast against his chest and her fingers slid down the side of his body and grabbed the hem of his uniform. She then started to remove his shirt and broke the kiss for about 15 seconds as the shirt went over his head, but for the both of them it seemed like an hour had gone by. Zeke was scared but the excitement and lust over took that feeling, and Sharpay just wanted to pounce on him. As they went back to kissing Zeke figured that it was time to remove Sharpay's shirt and his ran down her sides and grabbed the hem and pulled it over her head. Sharpay realized that there was still too much clothes on when she pushed her breast against his chest.

Sharpay "I think there is too much restricting me." She then grabbed Zeke's hands and placed them behind her on the clasp of her bra. "It's ok, continue"

Zeke was starting to undo her clasp she moaned, and then there was a clank, crunch, bam. Mrs. Darbus came flying into the Gym. Zeke looked up and stopped everything he was doing and turned Sharpay's head to show her what just happened.

Sharpay whispers "Oh shit, what are we going to…" Zeke placed a finger over her mouth to stop her from talking. He then pulled her closer to him and pulled her closer to the wall so that if Darbus was to look under he could cover her. They watched in fear, it was like here was a serial killer in a house that they were in alone. Mrs. Darbus ran around the gym trying to see how well the gym had been cleaned up and also to check the gym for anyone left behind so that she could remove them before she locked the gym doors. (This would lock the doors from the outside but the people inside could still get out.) Mrs. Darbus continued around the room and she walked in front of the teens, she didn't notice anything until she walked away. Sharpay accidently stepped on Zeke's bag when sighed for relief and there was a crinkle sound. Mrs. Darbus stopped and searched the room from her position to see if she could hear it again. After about 2 minutes which seemed like an eternity for Zeke and Sharpay, Mrs. Darbus continued on her inspection and then left the gym locking the doors that lead to the hallways.

Zeke "Wow that was close!"

Sharpay "yea I'll say, but I think we better get going, because she is going to search for me at the party in a café."

Zeke "ok, well lets get you all prepped up again."

The two redressed and slipped out of the opening in the bleachers and decided to leave.

Zeke "How about we go the short way out onto the field"

Sharpay "I don't think that's a good thing, cause the security guards might see us, and knowing Mrs. Darbus she reported to them that the gym was cleared out."

Zeke "Ok, well we can't go out the gym doors to the hallway because there are windows there and the guards can see through the window, not to mention Mrs. Darbus might be there still checking the halls."

Sharpay "So where do we go out?"

Zeke "We'll have to go through the boys lockerroom."

Sharpay "what! Do we have to?"

Zeke "afraid so, it's the only area that I cant sneak you around without getting caught, cause Mrs. Darbus won't be in there." They giggle.

The two walked out the gym and into the boy's locker room, they almost looked as though they were on a spy mission. Zeke would look around the corners then slouch down pulling Sharpay with him. The two finally reached the door leading out to the hallway.

Zeke "Hold on for a second I'm just gonna peak me head out to see if the coast is clear, ok?"

Sharpay nodded. He looked out and around the corner then came back a few seconds later.

Zeke "Okay here is the plan we are going to sneak around the school the long way cause the short ways will get us caught."  
Sharpay "okay good plan." Her cell phone went off

_Someday my prince will come_

_Someday I'll find a love_

_And how thrilling that moment will be_

_When the prince of my dreams comes to me_

Sharpay "Hold-on, It's Ryan! Let's see what he wants" she flipped the cell phone open "Hello"

Ryan "Guys, get here quick!.."

Sharpay "relax we are on our way"

Ryan "Ok, good, cause you have less than five minutes before Mrs. Darbus returns to the party and asks for you and the cake being cut we need the whole basketball team"

Sharpay "hey how'd you know…"

Ryan "Sis it's called twin intuition, not to mention he is missing as well and the cookies are missing too."

Sharpay "haha, sorry for not sharing, ok well we are on our way."

Zeke "Soo.. less than 5 minutes to get there and no one knows where you are. Haha I find that hard to believe theater girl."

Sharpay "Ha-ha" (sarcastically) "ok let's go, you lead the way"

Zeke grabbed Sharpay's hand once again and they flew up and down staircases trying not to make a sound, ducked whenever there was a window that lead to the outside and were at the cafeteria doors in less than 6 minutes, but it would seem as though they had been doing it forever yet not, because of the scared feelings they had.

Zeke "Ok Sharpay, check yourself make sure you look pretty when you go in."  
Sharpay shook herself down "ok, so what do you think?"  
Zeke "I think you look amazing."

Sharpay "good, cause then I'm ready to go in."

The two entered the room on the first floor and they searched the room for the rest of their friends.

Troy "Hey, you two down there! Come on up!"

They looked up and saw most of the basketball team, cheerleaders, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan and a few others on the third level.

Zeke "Ok, we will be up in a moment"

As soon as the two reached the top level, Mrs. Darbus walked in the cafeteria and started cutting the cake. Everyone continued celebrating, while Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, Taylor, Chad, Jason, Kelsi, Troy and Gabriella walked to the corner to talk.

Ryan "So that was a great game guys, and a great scheme"

Troy "ha-ha yea it was"

Taylor "Obviously the scheme worked, I'm that good.. okay so is Gabriella.. Ha-ha"

Sharpay "Oh well, I guess it is time to let someone else have the lime light for once, but wait until spring, I'll be back in the lead"

Jason "So, what are you guys doing later?"

Gabriella "nothing."

Taylor "Maybe hanging out with Chad"

Ryan "OOOOO"

Taylor "What are you, two?"

Sharpay "He can be"

Ryan "Ha-ha, so funny"

Kelsi "Nothing, probably working on the script more"

Troy "I'm gonna be with Zeke and Jason, we are gonna go play some basketball"

Chad "You know we should have a party for us"

Ryan "Great idea!" he nudged Sharpay and whispered to her "Maybe we should have a party at our house, maybe even a sleep over!"

Sharpay "Yea your right we should, but we'll have to ask mom."

Ryan "Go ahead call her, she'll listen to you, I mean you are a better actress then me."

Sharpay "Ok, but let's see if they want to come over."

Ryan "He guys you want to go hang out at our house, we can have a sleepover."

Kelsi "That sounds like fun, but I'll have to check with my parents"

Gabriella "Yeah, your right that would be fun and we can learn more about each other!"

Troy "OOO yay, and while we are at it why don't we do each others nails!"

Chad "You know that's not such a bad idea, cause my hands are not in the best shape"

Everyone stares at him.

Chad "Uhm, I think we need ot keep that between us."

Jason "Ha-ha no worries."

Zeke "Yeah no problem, it is only up to you ifyou want the school to know"

Troy "recommend that you don't talk about that one though"

Taylor "Count me in"

They all agreed.

Sharpay "Ok, let me check with my mom if it ok to host a party"

Sharpay dialed "hello mom, I was wondering if Ryan and I could have a sleepover with our friends"

Mrs. Evans "No problem, but I wont be home until like 7:30, You know where the basement keys are just let yourself in."

Sharpay "Ok, mom, Love you" She hung up "Ok my mom said yes!"

Jason "Well I guess I better ask my parents if I'm allowed to go."

Chad "same here"

Everyone got their cell phones out and asked their parents.

Troy "woo hoo, I can go."

Gabriella "me too"

Taylor and Chad "Me too"

Taylor "Jinx, you owe me a drink"

Kelsi "I can go, but I have to go home first and get a few things"

Zeke "Same here, I think we'll have to stop off at everyone's house before we go"

Ryan "That's ok, our mom won't be home until 730 or later"

Chad "Well why don't we get going now, its 630"

Sharpay "Sure, why not"

The 9 teens left the cafeteria and went off to each others houses to get their belongings for the party.


End file.
